Field of the Invention
The field relates generally to integrated circuit packages, and, more particularly, to integrated circuit packages having a mechanical stress shield.
Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits are typically coupled to a larger electronic system by assembling an integrated circuit die to a package substrate and encapsulating the integrated circuit die with a molding material. Some electronic circuits in the integrated circuit die may be sensitive to stress, temperature, moisture, and/or other factors that can negatively affect the performance of the electronic circuit. Packaging has been developed to protect integrated circuit dies and to facilitate connection into larger systems. However, in some situations, the packaging can negatively affect the performance of sensitive electronic circuits. For example, in various arrangements, the molding material applied over the integrated circuit die may modify or damage underlying sensitive circuitry under certain conditions, which can deteriorate the performance of the larger electronic system or device. Accordingly, there remains a continuing need for improved packaging arrangements that protect sensitive electronic circuitry in the integrated circuit die from other components in the package.